RPZ Episode List
There are currently 126 episodes of RPZ, not including the 9 series-break 10 minute shorts. ---- SEASON 1 1. The Island in the Bermuda Triangle 2. Debt 3. Foes? 4. Fire 5. Water 6. Wind 7. Ice 8. Ground 9. Nowhere to go but up 10. Hunting 11. Hunted 12. Back to the Island 13. Science Degree 14. Boon Disease 15. A Cure 16. A Problem 17. A solution 18. The Missing Fragment 19. Kaiye's Horns 20. The Rose Removed of Thorns SEASON 2 1. The Beginning of the Story 2. Supernatural Classmates 3. A Hunt 4. Forest Rituals? 5. Golden 6. High School Conspiracy 7. Saving the Classmates that Neither of the Main Characters Cared About at all 8. The End of the Story About the Beginning of the Story 9. The Present 10. The Past 11. The future 12. Interruption 13. Putin a Bad Situation 14. Loss 15. A Regular Day 16. A Space Criminal With a Box on its Head 17. The Puppet Master 18. Help Wanted 19. A Little Visit 20. Almost Too Easy SERIES BREAK EPISODES (not season 3) 1. Kaiye - A Backstory 2. Vasaki - A Backstory SEASON 3 1. A Raffle to go to Space 2. And on this Segment of Bin Tonight - A Warning! 3. KAIYE WON? 4. The First Trip to Space 5. Abandon Ship! 6. Friendly Aliens Flying in a Green Space Disc 7. A Trap 8. Vasaki Destroys Everything and Everyone - Starring Vasaki 9. Run 10. Back to the Island part II 11. They Followed Us 12. A Helping Hand 13. A History Lesson SERIES BREAK II EPISODES (not season 4) 1. They Will Dai - Her New Allies 2. Bin Tonight - Pilot Episode 3. Bin Tonight - An Interview With the President 4. Bin Tonight - RPZ Fan Panel 5. Bin Tonight - The Episode About Political Jokes 6. Bin Tonight - Final Episode Until Our Show Moves Over to Betflix SEASON 4 1. Break Over 2. More Company 3. This Alien is Really Hot When she Isn't Attacking us 4. A Trial 5. Some Guy and his Huge Alien Worm Save the Day 6. Back to the Island part III 7. Nevermind Lol 8. Pink Space Wizard 9. Intentions 10. Back to the Island Part- Wait, We're Out of Back to the Future Movies to Reference 11. They're Back Again 12. Pink Space Wizard's Wife and Their Adopted Space Son 14. A Disturbance and a Problem 15. Away at Last 16. One After Another 17. Their Home (half hour special) 18. Our Home (half hour special) 19. Bill Gates? 20. The Power Within 21. Swans 22. Immortalized 23. A Blessing and a Curse 24. Back Again SEASON 5 1. Where is Our Home 2. A War 3. Civilization 4. The Puppeteer in the Shed 5. Recieved (part 1) 6. Retrieved (part 2) 7. Retreated (part 3) 8. Reinvited (part 4) 9. How do you do 10. Vasaki's Plan 11. Success in the Making 12. An Unlikely Ally 13. Destruction 14. Show us your Death 15. Into Nothing 16. Bringing Back Something 17. On the Run 18. Bin's Mistake 19. A Bin of Trash 20. Zero-Gravity Retreat 21. The Planet he Took Over 22. Round Two 23. Back to the Island - Another Rendition 24. Take Off 25. Abort 26. Confusion 27. Following the Egg 28. The Tiny Black Hole in the Middle of Space 29. Michelle 30. The Forces 31. Trouble Taken to Double 32. Forming the Army 33. The Unexpected Ally 34. Kaiye's Mom? 35. Lies 36. Starting the Hunt SERIES BREAK III EPISODE (not season 6) 1. From: Vasaki SEASON 6 (ONGOING) 1. Putin Another Bad Situation 2. Maple Syrup 3. Suspicions 4. A Missing Friend 5. Mutate 6. Finale 7. Lies 8. The Earth 9. A Fight Between a Married Couple 10. I'm Sorry 11. Vasaki 12. I Know 13. A Conspiracy 14. Gummy 15. The Return of an Old Foe 16. Panic 17. Die ----